comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skrulls (Earth-7045)
The Skrulls are a race of green-skinned, humanoid shapeshifters from the Andromeda Galaxy. They are a ferocious warrior race, one which may also be the most devious race in the cosmos and yet in their own way they are also noble. They have carved for themselves the oldest interstellar empire in the universe's history. The Skrulls have conquered or colonized every suitable world in the Andromeda Galaxy. The Skrulls are infamous for their millenia-long conflict with the Kree. History The history of the Skrulls is similar to their mainstream counterparts. more to be added Biology Powers *'Shapeshifting' *'Elasticity, Plasticity, Elongation' **'Flight': They are able to fly by shape-shifting a pair of wings onto their back, or turning their arms into wings. *'Size Alteration' *'Mimicry': Skrulls are cunning spies due to their ability to mimic sounds and voices. This is mainly used in conjunction with the shapes they shift into. Reproduction The Skrulls are oviparous. Skrull females do not give live birth; instead, they lay eggs like their reptilian evolutionary ancestors. Skrull children are known as "hatchlings". Despite their reptilian evolutionary roots, however, Skrulls have hair and the females have mammary glands and nurse their young. Weaknesses Skrulls can only take on the appearance of person and none of that person’s characteristics or, in the case of superhumans, their powers. When they imitate an inorganic object, they take on its appearance, but not its properties. The inability to replicate powers does not apply to genetically modified Super-Skrulls. There is a limit to the size of the object or person a Skrull can imitate. The average Skrull cannot distend his or her mass any more than 1.5 times as large a volume as his or her original volume, nor can he or she contract his or her mass any more than 0.75 a volume as his or her original. Habitat Habitat: Skrullos Gravity: 9.5124505 m/s Atmosphere: Earthlike Miscellaneous Type of Government: Totalitarian monarchy under a single Emperor or Empress. Assisting the Emperor are ministers and councils. The empire itself is administrated by prelates and governors. Throughout the Skrull empire, in every world that is ruled by the Skrulls only one race is permitted to represent the inhabitants of that world, the Skrulls. Worlds that voluntarily joined the Skrull Empire are granted varying degrees of autonomy. It also maintains profitable trading relationships with pacifist worlds that the empire has peace treaties with. Level of Technology: Superior to Earth; Advanced warp-drive star-ships, intergalactic subspace FTL (nearly instantaneous), teleportation, force fields, cloaking technology, miniaturization technology, shape-shifting technology, robots, mecha (humanoid and multi-legged), cybernetics technology, planet busting weapons, star killer weapons, genocidal biological weapons, intergalactic FTL subspace communications (nearly instantaneous), intergalactic radar, hyperspace radios, intergalactic sensor grid, intergalactic transportation beam, missiles, space torpedoes, genetic manipulation/engineering (Super-Skrulls), quantum weapons, interdimensional portals,, cloning, and directed energy weaponry (either beam or pulse weapons and either particle, neutrino or photon weapons). Cultural Traits: Warrior Race. The entire Skrull economy is built around its military pushing their tendency to instigate wars and campaigns of conquest. Universal conquest is their goal, to bring peace to the cosmos, therefore they must be the ruling species. Despite this, many Skrulls live peaceful lives. The Skrulls are similar to humans in that they too have ambition, and feel both love and hate. Many of them truly believe in their gods and have immense love for their families. They are a species, that enjoys art and beauty, in which even it's warriors enjoy listening to the intricate social calls and mournful mating calls of wildlife. Skrulls have a code of honor, though not all follow said code. Warriors have been known to meet enemies in equal numbers (e.g. one on one or a squad vs a team). Respecting and honoring enemies of great valor and skill. They are also known to repay their debts. They are also a race which is known for being vengeful. Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Earth-7045